Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-26575165-20190104215036
Sanjuanwolf J adore les gens qui donnent des réponses qu on a jamais eu, je les appel les devins, les maîtres du hdo du futur x'D "L'équilibre du monde c.est quoi ?" L'équilibre est une situation de paix entre 3 pouvoirs : yonkous, corsaire, les Amiraux. Ce que toi tu comprends personnellement de cela, on s en fou pas mal, on a tous notre façon de comprendre l équilibre et tu détiens aucunes vérité a ce sujet. Nulle part on nous dit que c est un équilibre mathématiques (ni aucunes précisions sur une opération), nulle part on nous dit que c est un équilibre subjectif et encore moins qu 1 empereur et son équipage > QG Marine. "Quels sont les buts du système de Shichibukai ?" On sait que c est 1 des 3 pouvoirs qui permettent un véritable équilibre. Dans le manga il est marqué nulle part le pourquoi cet ordre a été créé. Mais si on se fie a un film, ils ont été créé pr que la Marine puisse mieux faire face aux empereurS avec un S a la fin. Empereurs qui ne sont pas des pirates solos mais chacun ont un équipage voire des alliés en plus. Empereurs qui jusqu'à maintenant chez eux bénéficient d une bonne défense/dissuasion. Chez big mom l île est entouré de tarte canons, a wano c est tout une île de samourais. Qui a dit que dans le chapitre 00, les yonkous n existaient pas ? Rien et pourtant si je suit ce que tu dis, la Marine n existerait pas sur une carte du monde. Ce qui n est absolument pas le cas et jtinvite a relire le scan 00. "Étant déjà sur leur propre terrain... Ayant 05 Yonkou (comme tu passes le temps à nous rabâcher Yonkou=amiral)..." Certes mais t as l air d oublier des points très important : la Marine doit pouvoir intervenir a tout moment pour : - Protéger le QG - Protéger Marie-Joa - Protéger Impel Down - Intervenir sur une Île (buster call) La base en stratégie c est de ne pas se disperser. Car cela revient a diviser ses forces. Hors je sais pas si tu réalises, La Marine a potentiellement beaucoup d ennemis : les 4 yonkous (avec équipages voire alliés en plus), les Révolutionnaires EN PLUS du fait qu elle doit être prête a protéger de manière efficaces (les tirets ci-dessus). Ainsi si La Marine intervient chez un empereur admettons, alors les profiteurs feront très mal s il n y a pas suffisamment de force, que ce soit a Marie Joa, au QG etc Enfin une intervention chez un empereur affaiblit forcément la Marine et encore plus sur leurs territoires. Conclusion : La Marine perd gros en attaquant un empereur chez lui (en hommes, matériels, bâtiments de guerre), des profiteurs vont faire un ptit tour voir Marie Joa, le QG et bye bye, le résultat devient catastrophique. "S'il te plaît analyse mieux les choses... Jusqu'à trouver des raisons." Les raisons elles sont claires, je les aient marqués juste au dessus : divisions = pertes + risques + incapacité a intervenir efficacement a un endroit a tout moment. Bien sûr qu'il savait... Il était sous traitement tout le temps que l'on a eu à le montrer... C est le même gars qu on appel Empereur, celui qui a fait jeu égal avec le SDP. Tu minimise l état de BB, moi y'a pas de soucis avec ça. Mon contre argument qui vient contrebalancer ça c est amiraux pas a fond, amiraux ds de mauvaises conditions (regardent ailleurs, est ds les airs en plus d avoir déjà attaqué a 2 reprises pr kizaru etc). Moi je respecte ton argument concernant la santé de BB donc tu dois faire de même que moi avec mes contre arguments. On a une perception différente, personne ne peut dire que la sienne est meilleure. "On nous avait déjà annoncé que ses blessures étaient encore profondes... Qu'il devait se reposer... Attester par son médecin de bord qui est son second... Il était déjà bien malade..." J en reviens a mes contre arguments, Amiraux en mode balade, Joz qui intervient ds le BB vs Joz etc "Tenir autant de coups dans son état... Tu racontes même quoi depuis ?!" Et alors ? Odz Junior aurait pu encaisser 5 fois plus de boulets, d épées, de balles. Hors BB est bien 50 fois supérieur a lui. La résistance ne fait pas tout, ceux qui sont peu résistant peuvent être au même niveau grâce au hdo. Il faut mettre chaque chose a sa place. BB est un demi géant de 4m, naturellement il peut encaisser plus de coups qu un humain normal. "L'ennemi a utilisé la ruse sur un mourrant à la base... C'est une preuve de faiblesse de leur part... Pour des gens qui parlent de loyauté et tout... Toi qui ne fais que trouver des raisons qui n'ont pas place..." Depuis quand la Marine est loyale ? Mdr En Justice, la loyauté n existe pas, t as déjà vu un mec armé et en face un policier dire a ses collègues "les gars j y vais seul sinon c est pas loyal !" Le but de la Marine est de vaincre, c est l efficacité qui est recherché et rien d autres. Donc oui c est plus efficace les coups bas, la stratégie car ça revient a gagner tout en minimisant les pertes. Uchiha "Les 7 shichibukai étaient convoqué pour affronter un seul Yonku ceci est une évidence que tu peux pas nier meme si tu veux essayer de le faire" Si demain la France est attaqué par la Belgique, on aimerait pas avoir le soutien de l'Espagne ? C est pas plus efficace de vaincre a 2 (France, Espagne) la Belgique ? Il n y aura pas moins de morts ? La défaite de la Belgique ne sera t elle pas plus rapide ? Pourtant la France militairement est largement meilleure que la Belgique. Ici c est le même principe pour moi, plus on est nombreux plus c est simple et plus on minimise les pertes. C est un principe normal, déloyal si vous voulez mais normal, logique et favorable pour ce qu on appel l efficacité. "Aya...tu veux dire que les Shichibukai étaient a fond plus que les marines ? et que ce sont les 7 corsaires qui ont fait une barrière humaine pour proteger le GM MDRR non mais est ce que tu es sérieux ?" Non il étaient pas a fond pour certains, ils se sont impliqués peu mais les avoir de leur côté c est toujours mieux que rien et ça permet de gagner le plus facilement possible. "C'est jolie ton histoire mais excuse moi Doflamingo qui s'y connait bien plus que toi et moi affirme que l'un des corsaire peut trés bien conquérir le NM, bref je sais bien que tu es au courant de tout ca mais faut arreter un peu avec tes incohérences" Et alors y'a zéro rapport avec ce que j ai dis là. Que Doflamingo puisse conquérir le nouveau monde ou pas, la Marine a besoin des corsaires (ou une force équivalente) pour ne pas être inquiété du tout par n importe quelle menace. Et même si un corsaire les trahit y en a 6 autres derriere + amiraux pr s occuper de son cas (cf jinbei a impel down pr avoir refusé de participer a la guerre de MF). "Green un fan de OP qui suit le manda depuis longtemps mais qui veut nous faire croire que le GM n'a pas besoin des corsaires alors que depuis plus de 20ans on nous explique que le GM il a besoin de cette puissance pour faire l'équilibre contre les Yonku ^^" Est ce qu a l époque shiki, Roger les corsaires existaient ? Où s est dit dans le mangas ? Il faut pas confondre : Besoin vitale et autres besoins : besoin au point de vie et de mort ? Besoin pour apaiser les choses ? J opte pour la seconde option, le GM a besoin des corsaires pr rendre le monde stable de manière indiscutable, inéluctible, pas juste stable un jour et instable un autre. Avec ce système : 7 corsaires + amiraux (et en ne dispersant pas les forces au contraire, en les joignant toutes), le GM sait qu il peut faire face a toutes situations. Cela dit, une alliance entre empereurs remettrait en cause ce systeme, 2 fois plus de risques qu un corsaires change de camp, 2 fois plus de pertes, 2 fois plus de risques pour eux, 2 fois plus vulnérable etc "Pardon c'est quoi cette preuve qui nous donne raison plus que ce que tu veux faire croire ? je rappel que un seul corsaire (Weble) a détruit la moitié des capitaines allié de BB…." Weeble n est pas n importe qui, on le compare a BB jeune, l allié qu on a vu HS c était Ao, l un des plus insignifiants des alliés de BB. Je résume : yonkou + équipage yonkou + 48 équipages alliés > yonkou + équipage "Non mais une minute, que BB soit meme a son apogée il aurait jamais pu battre la marine, peut etre il aurait pu délivrer Ace et mourir Oui mais arrêtons de jouer avec le scénario un peu" Ça s adresse a Sanjuanwolf qui pense qu 1 yonkou + équipage > Marine Alors même que les corsaires ont quasiment rien foutu ^^ et que toujours selon moi les amiraux pas a fond, gêné. Donc bon faut que je dise quoi de plus pr que vous acceptez mon AVIS ?